


Unexpected Date

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Friendship, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny finally sets Hermione up on a blind date that isn't a complete flop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following events:  
>  HH Bingo G4: Reparo  
>  HH Rolladrabble Feb 20th - Percy Weasley/Blind Date  
>  MP Tropes and Fandoms March 10th- Regular Square - blind date  
>  31 Days of Shipping 3/12 - your guilty pleasure ship
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Please, Hermione, let me just set you up on one last date,” Ginny begged, looking at her friend pleadingly. 

“Honestly, Ginny, I’m tired of you setting me up on blind dates.” Hermione took a deep breath. “The last one was a disaster.” 

Ginny blushed before shrugging. “Welllll, I thought Cormac had matured! Obviously, I was wrong, but please, trust me. I know you’ll love this one. The two of you have very similar interests.”

Hermione wanted to say no, but she took a deep sigh and nodded. “Fine, okay, but this is the last blind date I’ll let you set me up. No more after this.” She gave Ginny a look, communicating that she meant business.

“Hermione, you won’t regret it!” Ginny gushed, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Trust me, this one is going to go well, I think.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but return Ginny’s smile. “Let’s just hope it isn’t a total disaster.” 

“It won’t be,” Ginny promised.

* * *

Hermione twisted her napkin nervously in her lap as she waited for her date to arrive. She had gotten to the restaurant early, unable to keep pacing at her flat. He’d be there any more, and part of her was tempted to just run for the hills and forget the date altogether. 

“Hermione?” 

Startled, she looked up and her eyes widened. “Percy?” she asked in disbelief. 

“You’re just as surprised as I am,” he answered, smoothly sliding into the chair opposite her. 

“I didn’t realise you and Audrey weren’t together anymore,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “The divorce was finalised two weeks ago, but we’ve been apart for almost five months. It wasn’t working out.”  
“I’m sorry,” Hermione said softly. 

Percy shrugged. “She didn’t understand that my job at the Ministry is everything to me.” 

Hermione nodded in understanding. She was a workaholic too. Being married to a job wasn’t a terrible thing, you just needed to have balance. 

“So, what have you been up to?” Hermione asked. “Besides your divorce and everything.” 

“I’ve been working on creating a new legislation that would help to regulate the trade of toxic and dangerous substances. We know these items are being moved across borders, but if we could make a way to regulate it, it’d be a lot safer and easier to keep an eye on things.” 

Hermione nodded in understanding. She knew Percy did a lot of work with the border control. 

“How’s the Department of Mysteries?” Percy asked. 

“Amazing, I love being able to do research,” Hermione said, smiling. “I’d tell you, if I could.”

“No need, I understand that secrecy is very important for that Department.” Percy offered her a warm smile. 

“It’s nice to not have someone pester me about my work,” she admitted quietly. 

“Perhaps we’re more alike than we realise,” Percy muttered softly, half under his breath, but Hermione heard him. He smiled at her. “Now, Hermione, I have a very important question that’s going to determine how the rest of this date goes.” 

Hermione swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Yes?” she asked. 

“Shall we order a bottle of red or white wine for dinner?” 

Hermione wanted to laugh. “Red, of course.” 

“Right answer,” Percy said, clearly pleased with her response. He winked at her before calling the waiter over. 

Her cheeks warmed, and she realised that she was really looking forward to dinner with Percy. _Good job, Ginny_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

A few hours, and a bottle and a half of wine later, Hermione and Percy found themselves walking outside. The evening had gone splendidly, and both of them were feeling good about their date. 

“I actually had a really great time tonight,” Hermione said, stopping to turn and smile at Percy. 

“ _Actually?_ ” Percy scowled. “Were you expecting it to be a bore?” 

“No!” Hermione quickly said. “It’s just… the past dates Ginny had set up for me didn’t go that great.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Tonight was good, though, Percy. It was easy to talk to you, and I didn’t feel weird and uncomfortable like I usually do.” 

“Can I see you again?” Percy asked softly, looking at Hermione nervously. 

“I’d love that,” Hermione said, meeting his gaze. Her gaze slipped to his lips, and she found herself leaning forward. 

“Can I kiss you, or is that too forward?” Percy asked softly. 

“You can kiss me,” Hermione said, grinning as she stepped forward. However, her foot got caught, and she heard the snap of her heel breaking as she stumbled forward. Closing her eyes, she prepared to hit the concrete, but instead, she found herself pressed against a firm chest. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Percy asked, helping her to right herself. 

“Yes, I must have tripped on something,” she said, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

Percy laughed. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the heel of her shoe. “ _Reparo._ ”

“Thank you,” she said, testing out the new heel. She looked up at him. “I’m so sorry,” she muttered again. 

“I mean, I didn’t realise you wanted to kiss me that badly that you’d trip over yourself in your eagerness,” Percy said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” Hermione asked with a sigh. 

“Nah, it was too cute,” Percy said, before pulling her against him once more so he could press his lips against hers. 

Hermione melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Kissing Percy… it felt like coming home after a long day. It felt comforting, and just so _right_. 

Eventually, they broke apart, each of them smiling at each other. 

“Please, owl me,” Hermione said. 

“I definitely will,” Percy promised, pressing another brief kiss to her lips. 

“Goodnight, Percy,” Hermione said, smiling at him warmly. She gave him another look, full of want and longing, before turning on the spot to Disapparate back to her flat, her stomach now full of butterflies.


End file.
